


injured ... (completed)

by wecryglanny123



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: 2012/9/11, Completed, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecryglanny123/pseuds/wecryglanny123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony gets injured during the 2012/9/11 game where he's taken off field for the rest of the game . kris fusses over him and something Anthony never thought would happen , happened .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I've written anything like a baseball RPF , so wish me good luck ...

When Rizzo awoke from a small nap after his collision he was met with bright blue eyes shining with worry . Anthony can tell ever since he went to sleep he has been worrying over his health and badly by the looks of it , his youthful face is no longer smiling but looking tired and in a constant state of panic . He analyses Kris's face before finally trying to sit up and talk to him , but his head protested with a pounding thickly at his forehead . 

"are you okay ? do you want me to get someone ?" Kris asked while quickly getting up to support Rizzo's back while he sat up . Rizzo looked up to the clock on the wall which said he'd been asleep for 7 hours , not so much of a short nap after all . He savoured the feeling of a warm body close , he revelled in the warmth flooding through his body like a volcano and leaned back into the touch . The touch of his best friend , brother in arms even . 

"I'm fine just stay close , okay ?" Rizzo says and leans into Bryant as he sits on the medical bed , next to himself and lays his head on his shoulder and he doesn't so much as hear Kris hum as feels it instead . 

" Rizz do you know how much I worried when they told me you were injured and needed to be taken off the field . so so worried and it made me realise more than anything that I need to tell you something , but I don't quite no how . so I'm going to tell you slowly , mostly because it will be easier to think of the words , and partly because it means that even concussed you could understand , yeah ?" Kris speaks and looks at the floor causing his cheek to rub against the top of Rizzo's head , and a hitch in both mens breathing occurred . 

He doesn't wait for confirmation from Anthony to continue . He just does it anyway , "Rizzo ever since I joined the cubs you've been there for me as a best friend , the one person I needed all through my time here and after about a year on the team I started to realise that you were the only one on the team who ever actually gave me a second glace and didn't think I wasn't worth it , and it made me come to realise that I-I love you Anthony Rizzo and it hurts so much ." At this point Kris was crying , tears pouring down his face , thinking that Rizzo would laugh in face and reject him . 

"why are you crying ?" Anthony said his brown eyes searched Kris' blue ones and saw something he never thought he would . Love . He wipes away at the salty tears and wiped them on his top before pulling Kris into a hug . His head was still pounding hard but he didn't care he had the man he love in his arms after he admitted that he loves him back and he feels on the verge of tears himself . 

"you hate me " he sobs into Rizzo's shirt .

"no I love you , you big idiot " He pulls back from the hug to kiss Kris with all the force he's been holding in for years . obviously he kisses back with the same force and its a battle for dominance . Rizzo wins this play for dominance but Kris really doesn't mind at all , in fact its what he's always wanted ...


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the recovery process is slow and painful , but at least Kris is there ...

The healing process was hard but Kris was there through it all , holding him while he got over throwing up from his concussion , sitting up at night to make sure he woke up when he needed to and to make sure he didn't check his phone or watch TV . The light could make him worse , and Kris wasn't going to risk it . They had found other things to do rather than sleep anyway and that became a fun and a very good past time for both the men . 

Rizzo had sprained his ankle so to get anywhere he had to call for Kris to help and assist him . Which Kris didn't mind , now they were going out they had both talked about getting injured mid season or even after . The agreement was that if either party was injured they would take care of them until they were better again and after still . they had a new pre game promise , no matter what the game whether it was important or not , they promised they would spend at least half an hour together before and after . doing whatever they wanted and agreed on . 

so with a sprained ankle and a concussion , Rizzo was benched for a while . 3 weeks at least to ensure healing , but he still went to practice with Kris . just to watch , because he could basically not move without feeling sick . 

The healing process is long , hard and painful but worth it to spend time with Kris .


End file.
